1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vibratory apparatus such as those used for particle separation and, more particularly, to structure for improving the conveying capability of vibrating surfaces supporting the conveying particles.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide a vibratory conveying structure to separate composite mixtures including particles of different size and density. An exemplary use for such a structure is to separate accumulated materials in a wood yard. The composite mixture may include wood fiber, dirt, stones, steel and/or other materials that commonly are found around such an operation.
A typical prior system uses a vibrating trough to advance the composite mixture from a supply source to a discharge area. The flow path along the trough is interrupted by a drop-out opening. The composite mixture is directed from a first plateau across the drop-out opening so that the trajectory of certain of the particles is intercepted by an angled landing surface at the discharge side of the drop-out opening and beneath the elevation of the first plateau. A forced air supply is directed substantially parallel to the flow on the first plateau and propels additional low density particles onto the landing surface or second plateau. The more dense particles fall to the bottom of the structure for accumulation in a first area while the particles on the landing surface are conveyed to a second, separate area.
One problem that has been contended with in the prior art structures is the lumping of sticky and moist material and its resistance to conveyance. For example, pitch laden wood chips tend to adhere to each other and the supporting conveying surface and retain other foreign matter. As a result, overall conveyance of the composite mixture is impaired as is the separation process.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming the above problem in a novel and simple manner.